


Gentle

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mating, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: You’re the new girl in town and one of your co-workers invites you to a party at a clubhouse. The stories about Charming have alarmed you; you didn’t know it was run by bikers and this party is one of theirs. What happens when you walk in and meet the man you know is your Alpha? (Disclaimer: for the purposes of this fic, Opie & Donna don't exist)





	Gentle

Charmaine had been on at you all day about the party and by the time your shift ended, she was still waiting for an answer. You grabbed your coat, hoping to slide out of the office without anyone noticing but Char was already by your car when you reached the lot. The hot Californian sun beat down on you and you shielded your eyes as you approached.

“Don’t think you can get away that easy, missy,” Char scolded with a grin and you rolled your eyes, unlocking the car. “Can I get a ride?”

“Yeah, sure,” you sighed, climbing into the driver seat. The other woman smiled, trotting around to the passenger side and settling herself in the old leather seat of your beat up Citroen. “You’re not letting me get out of this, are you?”

Char smirked. “Probably not,” she admitted. “Look, I’ll be honest - I don’t have a whole bunch of friends around here and I’ve been talking to one of the guys on this dating app? And they invited me but I don’t wanna go alone.”

“Why didn’t you start with that?” you asked, turning the key in the ignition. “If it was a matter of safety -”

“It’s not just safety though,” she continued, turning to face you. “You’ve been in town a month. So far, I know about your cat and your shameless addiction to awful television shows. I know you’re avoiding going out because of the Omega thing,” her hands waved as she talked animatedly, “which I won’t pretend to understand. But it’s not healthy to coop yourself up.” You kept your eyes on the road, pulling out from the lot onto the main highway through town. Char carried and you chewed your bottom lip, trying not to be rude to her when you just wanted her to butt out.

  “And I know,” she huffed, “it’s not any of my business but I’ve known you for four weeks, Y/N, and you’re probably my best friend. Probably a really bad image for me to put out there but you really are kinda awesome.”

You were blushing now, shaking your head. “You barely know me,” you informed her and Char gave you a lopsided grin.

“I know what I need to know,” she whispered. “You’re nice to me. You’re nice to everyone. People in Charming aren’t like that without wanting something back.”

A frown dipped your eyebrows. “I don’t want anything back,” you said. “I just treat people how I expect to be treated. It’s not hard.”

Charmaine laughed at that. “You’d be surprised,” she chuckled. “Come on. It’ll be the last time I ask. If you hate it, you never have to come again, but just this once. I promise, you won’t have to stay until the end and you don’t even have to drink.”

“I don’t anyway,” you commented with a sigh, turning the vehicle onto her block. “Okay, I’ll go. But I’m only doing this because I don’t want you to get murdered or raped or something else equally awful. And,” you smiled over at her, “you’re my friend, too.”

*****

The clubhouse was already filled with people when you pulled up with Charmaine in the front seat. She’d gushed the whole way, still perfecting her makeup in the cracked mirror hidden behind the sun visor. Apparently, the guy she was talking to was waiting for her and you hoped he didn’t turn out to be an axe murderer.

Kip, as she’d called him, was scrawnier in person than he had been in the photos on Char’s phone. He seemed a little clueless but sweet and not a threat in the slightest. And it didn’t take long for you to be sat at the bar on your own, nursing a bowl of peanuts and a bottle of water the barman had given you for free.

You were just about contemplating going home when you scented it. Fresh baked cookies and cut grass, the smell of summer rain hanging onto it like a fruity aftertaste. Licking your lips, you looked around, entranced by the sensations the scent was provoking.

“Well, hello there, pretty lady.” A man had slid onto the stool next to you, a beer in his hand and a cigarette in the other. He smelled like shampoo and you wrinkled your nose as you looked at. “Couldn’t help but notice you’re sat over here all by yourself.” He grinned and offered his hand. “Tigs.”

His hand lingered in the space between you but you made no move to grab it. The man wasn’t Alpha but he was a stranger and you weren’t exactly a social butterfly or you wouldn’t have been sat alone.

“It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt ya,” Tigs said, looking a little concerned. “I can leave if you want.”

He seemed nice but you still didn’t move or speak. That scent was still there, growing stronger and you tilted your head at Tigs, just as a presence made itself known behind you. The curly-haired man sat straight, dropping his hand and swallowing as he looked past you to the newcomer.

“Tigs,” a deep voice rumbled and you felt your mouth go dry. “Gemma needs your help with somethin’.”

Turning on your stool, you barely caught Tigs’ returning “gotcha” as your eyes landed on a man that was pure Alpha. He was huge, at least six four, probably an inch or two more, and his beard almost reached his chest. A beanie hat covered most of his head, his hazel eyes boring into you with an intensity that stole your breath away.

“Hi,” he greeted, the corner of his lips twitching upwards. You remained still, staring back at him. “I’m Opie.”

“Y/N,” you stuttered out, keeping your gaze on him as he sat in the stool, still having to bend his long legs to balance. God, he was  _huge_.

“You’ve not been to the clubhouse before have you?” Opie grinned, leaning on the bar with one elbow. You shook your head, confirming his assumption and he chuckled. “You don’t seem like the type of girl to hang around with the likes of SAMCRO.”

You had no idea what SAMCRO was and you smiled awkwardly, clinging to your drink. There was no doubt in your mind that the delicious scent was coming from the Alpha giant in front of you and you wondered if he could scent you.

“Did you come here alone?” he asked, appearing concerned that you had.

“No,” you replied quietly. “I was with my friend, she was meeting Kip? They, er, disappeared a while ago.”

Opie smiled again and you found yourself drawn into him, mesmerized by the way his eyes crinkled with mirth. “You’re not drinking,” he commented, gesturing to your bottle of water. You smiled, moving it along the bar top a little with your fingers.

“I’m not much of a drinker. Plus, I drove here so -” You stopped, unsure where to go with the sentence. Nervousness around people wasn’t new to you but this man didn’t seem like any person you’d met before. He was making your stomach flip-flop uncomfortably. “Actually, I was about to head home,” Opie’s expression crumbled a little but he recovered well, “Char seems safe here.”

He nodded. “She is,” he confirmed, the smile returning to his face. “If I can’t persuade you to stay for a drink, maybe I can walk to you to your car.” You were poised to reject his offer until his eyes darted towards the door. As the night had dragged on, the party had gotten a little more rowdy and Opie wasn’t the only Alpha in the room. It was clear his offer was meant out of chivalry and not out of pressure.

“That would be nice,” you accepted, picking up your purse from the bartop. “Thank you.”

Opie stood first, offering you his arm and you took it with a grin, charmed by his gentlemanly manners. His size parted the revellers with ease and when you emerged from the clubhouse into the yard, the night air made you shiver a little. “You cold?” he asked, apparently amused.

“California heat is… different,” you explained. “I’m from the East Coast.”

He smiled. “Florida?”

“South Carolina but close,” you giggled, fishing your keys out of your purse. “This is my car.” Opie looked at the vehicle, visibly cringing and you ducked your head, a little embarrassed at the state of your car compared to all the other shiny bikes and trucks in the lot. “She’s not much but she goes from A to B with minimal stalling.”

The rumble of laughter that accompanied his smile was endearing. “I suppose that’s the important part,” he conceded.

You unlocked the door, opening it and looking up at him. “Thank you, Opie. It was nice to meet you.” His cheeks darkened a little and you smiled again, before sliding into the seat and closing the door. As you pulled out of the yard, putting the clubhouse in the rearview, Opie remained in the same spot, watching you until you pulled out of sight.

“Damn,” Chibs whistled. “Opie’s got it bad.” The larger man turned, fixing the Scotsman with a glare. “You’da thought he’d never scented a wee Omega before.”

“Shut it, old man,” Opie growled as Jax and Tigs appeared behind him. “There’s half a dozen Alphas in there that woulda given her trouble. I was just bein’ a gentleman.”

Jax arched an eyebrow. “Omega?”

Opie released a frustrated sound. “And?”

“I’m jus’ sayin, man,” Jax fixed him with a look, “been a while since you got any.”

“Can’t I talk to a pretty girl without you thinkin’ I’m gonna nail her?” Opie demanded, shaking his head. “I’ll probably never see her again.”

“Isn’t the girl she came with still in the back with Halfsack?” Tigs asked, glancing at Chibs who nodded and grinned. “Chances are, she’s gonna need a ride in the morning. Maybe we can persuade her -”

“Stop!” Opie grunted, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just… stop. Christ. I’ve been out for five minutes and you’re settin’ me up?”

Jax grinned. “We just wanna see you happy, brother,” he chuckled, opening his arms and Opie grimaced, rolling his eyes. “And she seemed… nice.” Opie snorted at that, looking back towards the empty road. He wasn’t about to give them the satisfaction of telling them anything.

Not when they were absolutely right.

*****

The next morning, Opie dragged himself from the couch he’d been sleeping on before anyone else was awake. People were strewn across the bar furniture and floor, some in varying states of undress and Opie groaned as his head thudded with his brewing hangover.

He’d been sober the entire time he was in prison, aside from the odd bit of pot.

Lumbering towards the bar, he reached over for a bottle of water, twisting the cap off and stepping over Tigs, who was hugging a cushion in his sleep on the floor. Opie left the stale-smelling clubhouse, breathing in the fresh air as the sun rose over Charming.

“Mornin’,” a female voice greeted and Opie turned as Gemma approached. “You’re up early.”

He shrugged. “Spent a lot of time inside four walls. I like being outside now.”

“Nothin’ to do with that pretty Omega who was at the party last night?” Gemma smirked, the implication entirely clear.

“Nothin’ at all,” Opie replied, rolling his eyes at the older woman’s interference. “I don’t need you or your son playin’ matchmaker.”

“Oh, come on, Opie,” Gemma drawled, placing one hand on her hip. “Not like you to be shy with the ladies.” He rose one eyebrow in her direction, silently thanking the heavens when Jax emerged with only his jeans and his cut on, bare chest smeared with bright pink lipstick.

He grinned, lighting a smoke as his mother kissed him on the cheek. “Don’t tease him, Mom.” Bright eyes fixed on the larger Alpha. “He’s in love.”

Making a disgusted noise, Opie stepped off of the terrace, heading over to his bike, ignoring Jax’s calls. He fired up the engine, relishing the feel of the bike rumbling underneath him. Being away from everything sounded nice. Saturday mornings were quiet in Charming and Opie hadn’t been out to the woods since he’d gotten back from jail.

The motorcycle purred happily as he pulled away from the clubhouse, heading down the main road out of town. There was very little traffic on the roads and Opie swerved in and out of the cars he did see, enjoying the speed and the wind as it rushed past him.

His favorite spot in the woods was a small hill with a thicket at the top. He’d come here when he was younger, have fires and campouts, making smores and eventually, he’d brought girls up here.

The lay-by he used wasn’t empty and Opie frowned when he parked his bike up, slinging his long legs over the saddle with his eyes on the blue car. He recognized it from the night before and your scent lingered in the air. Turning his gaze to the footpath up the hill, Opie shoved his keys in his pocket and started to walk.

*****

Charming had some beautiful countryside spots but this was the best one you’d found. From up here, you had a view of the whole town, sprawled out across the Californian landscape. The sun beat down heavily, already warmer than you were used to.

Footsteps behind you made you turn and his scent reached you seconds after you saw him. The guy from the clubhouse, Opie. Even from a distance, he looked huge and you got to your feet, brushing yourself down. “Hi,” you greeted, when he got close enough to hear you. “I guess I’m not the only one who likes quiet places.”

Opie smiled. “Happens to be a favorite spot of mine,” he said, shrugging lightly as he came to a stop beside you.

You smiled, looking back out over the town. “I can see why.”

His scent was just as intoxicating as it had been last night and you couldn’t help but inhale the musky tones of cigarette smoke and beer that clung to the air around him. Normally, that sort of stale odor would make you cringe but with Opie, it just added to his entire aura, mixing with his natural sweet-edged scent.

He was dangerous, that much oozed from him. You weren’t stupid.

This Alpha had blood on his hands.

“Why Charming?” he asked suddenly and you looked up at him, having to literally crane your neck. “I mean, out of all the places you could live -”

“You live here,” you said, raising an eyebrow. “Is it a bad place to live?”

Opie chuckled at that, looking down at the floor and the dust covering his boots. “I didn’t say that. Guess I’m just curious what brought you here.”

“A change of scenery,” you sighed, crossing your arms over your chest, unconsciously protecting yourself from your own emotions. “Family drama. Pressure.”

“Pressure?”

You smiled, casting your eyes back over the horizon. “Family. Life. You name it.” Opie grinned and you looked up at the brightening sky. The sun was behind you, casting your shadows over the long yellow grass, warming your back but you still shivered. “A fresh start was what I needed and Charming had the first job opening that appealed to me. So I packed up and left.”

“No boyfriend?” he asked and you giggled.

“You’re eager.”

Opie shrugged again, leaning into you a little, the contact minimal but enough to send a spark to the ends of your fingers and tips of your toes. “I know a beautiful woman when I see one. Just checkin’ said pressure ain’t gonna come knocking on my door with a .45.”

Shaking your head, you couldn’t help but laugh. “No. No boyfriend. No husband.” You paused, locking your eyes on his. “No Alpha.” Opie’s pupils dilated a little at that. “Part of the pressure. I just never… found anyone. And being an Omega, you’re kinda.. Expected to.”

“And you didn’t want that?” he surmised.

“Not, didn’t,” you replied. “South Carolina had a serious lack of options. My parents were Beta; they thought I could be happy with a Beta.” He moved an inch or two closer. “They couldn’t understand that it wasn’t possible for me to be with anyone but -”

“Your Alpha,” Opie murmured, one big hand cupping your cheek. You sucked in a breath, intoxicated by the scent of him.

“I don’t know you,” you whispered, lips millimeters from his, not pulling away. “You’re part of that club…”

“Anythin’ you wanna know,” Opie muttered, “I’ll tell you. After.”

“After what?” Your voice came out breathless and Opie smiled.

“After this.”

His lips crashed into yours and you practically sagged against him, overwhelmed with the intensity of the taste of him, the sheer size of his frame against yours. He could almost envelope you in his thick arms, one hand cupping the back of your head entirely as he kissed you. You could feel the scratchy short hairs of his beard against your chin and cheeks and when you pulled away, gasping for air, Opie was smiling softly at you.

Yeah, this Alpha was dangerous. But it felt like fate had brought you to Charming. To him.

“Let me take you to breakfast,” Opie requested quietly, stroking his fingers down your arms until he could take your hands. “We can get to know each other a little better.”

You smiled, nodding. “That would be nice.”

*****

Opie had been true to your word. Over breakfast, he answered every question you asked, purposefully locating you at a booth as far from any other patrons as possible. He was honest with you, about the Sons, about Charming, about his time behind bars. You tried not to baulk at some of it; it was hard to stomach that he’d done things you couldn’t imagine.

But he was sweet and kind. It was clear he cared a great deal about his brothers at the club, especially Jax. He’d done time for him, taken the fall for a crime that had stripped him of his liberty and you could see the pride that he’d done so.

“Was it scary?” you asked, stirring your fresh coffee as you looked at him. “Prison?”

“Yeah,” Opie admitted, a small smile on his lips. “It’s not exactly a vacation spot. But I got through. I’m stronger because of it,” he paused, tilting his head a little as he regarded you, “or I like to think so.”

Breakfast stretched way past noon and their empty plates had long since been cleared away by the waitress. It was Saturday and with nothing else going on, Opie suggested a walk around Charming. You accepted without hesitation, eager to spend a little more time with him.

“I do need to go and pick up my car though,” you informed him, boldly taking his hand as you left the diner to approach his parked bike outside. He’d given you his helmet to ride back from the lookout spot and you’d been nervous, having never sat on a motorbike before.

Now, you understood why Opie loved it.

Still, your car had gotten you most of the way across the U.S. and you weren’t about to give up on her.

“I already asked Jax to go up and grab it with the truck. He’s gonna give her a tune-up for you,” Opie grinned, holding out the helmet. “We can go back to the clubhouse, check in, if you want?” You took the helmet, thrilled at the prospect of riding pillion again and you nodded at his suggestion.

As promised, when you pulled into the yard, your little blue car was up on the ramp outside Teller-Morrow, a younger man you hadn’t seen before underneath it. Opie parked up, helping you off of the ridiculously huge Harley, taking your hand again. It was comfortable and you couldn’t help but tuck yourself into his side.

Jax emerged from the office, a grin spreading over his face as he saw you with his best friend. “Opes,” he greeted, hugging his brother. “Y/N.”

“Hi, Jax,” you waved a little, still holding onto Opie’s hand. Opie was smiling, his cheeks a little pink underneath his beard. “How’s my baby doing?”

“She’s actually in pretty good condition for the miles she’s done,” he commented, gesturing to the car. “Juice is just freshening up some of the parts underneath but she should be good to go by this afternoon. Unless Opie has other plans -”

“Shut up, Jax,” Opie grumbled and you giggled. “C’mon, let’s go grab a cold one and I can introduce you to the mostly-sober guys.” Jax slapped the bigger man on the shoulder, returning to the office with a chuckle as Opie led you into the clubhouse. It was definitely cleaner than it had been last night and if you weren’t mistaken, Charmaine was helping Kip, or Halfsack as the others called him, with the last of the cleaning duties.

“Y/N!” the other girl exclaimed, rushing over to hug you. “I’m so glad to see you. Kip said his friends made sure you got home okay.”

“They did,” you assured her, watching her eyes fall to yours and Opie’s joined hands and excitement spread over her face. “I’m assuming things with Kip went well.” Shifting the focus onto her worked like a charm and she started to babble away, dragging you away from Opie to tell you everything. The large Alpha drifted off towards the back, disappearing out of sight.

“I mean, Kip is only a prospect at the moment, but he’s invaluable to the club. Opie, though?” Char gave you a sly look. “I mean, he’s full patch.” You smiled to yourself, settling in your seat. Opie had explained the club hierarchy to you, although you didn’t fully understand the politics. He’d warned you about the danger of being involved with SAMCRO and you were taking those warning seriously.

Char seemed captivated by the romanticism of it all. You were far more cautious.

Or you thought you were.

Kip was quick to drag Char away and she promised to see you at work on Monday, leaving you to wander the clubhouse looking for Opie. He was in one of the bedrooms that the guys used, usually when they didn’t have anywhere else to go and you wrinkled your nose at the thick compilation of scents.

“You okay?” Opie asked, stripping his shirt off and searching for a new one. You swallowed, trying not to stare at the firmness of his stomach and the thickness of his arms. He turned his back to you as he pulled a new shirts on before retrieving his cut and slinging that on top. “Y/N?”

“Uh, yeah,” you rasped and he smirked. “Sorry.” Your cheeks felt like they were on fire an Opie’s smirk only grew. “It’s been awhile since…” You shrugged, grinning. “Anything.” His eyes crinkled in the corners as he moved closer to you, placing those giant hands on your shoulders. The simple touch ignited heat in your belly and you struggled to keep your focus.

“Don’t apologize,” Opie insisted, lifting one hand to touch your face almost reverently. His Alpha scent was overriding every single other odor in the room and you closed your eyes, pushing up onto tiptoes to kiss him. He responded gently, holding you like he might break you.

In all honesty, you probably wouldn’t have minded if he did.

Pushing you backward, Opie easily maneuvered you onto the bed, running one hand down the length of your body. You were sure warning alarms should have been going off; he was too close, too intimate, this was too much. But your body was just rejoicing at his touch, begging for more, controlling your movements as you slipped your hands under the leather cut draped over his shoulders.

“Opie,” you whispered, breaking away from his lips and he pulled back with blown pupils, his eyes lidded with arousal.

“Too fast?” he murmured, dragging his thumb over your hip.

You shook your head, the snap decision made for you by whatever hormones were flooding your brain. “Too slow,” you replied, pushing him onto his back. If he hadn’t been so surprised by your sudden aggression, you probably wouldn’t have moved him and inch but Opie surrender, moaning when you straddled his wide hips and initiated the next kiss.

The bulge of his cock pressed against the seam of your cotton pants and you reacted instinctively, grinding down onto his erection. Opie growled, his hands grabbing at your waist to give his upward thrust a little leverage.

“Want you,” you groaned against his lips, tugging at the shirt he’d only just put on. His hands tightened on your hips before sliding up, taking your shirt with them. You sat up straight and helped him, tossing your shirt across the room and moaning when Opie instantly cupped your breasts in your bra.

“Take this off,” he ordered quietly and you locked your eyes on his, reaching behind you to unclasp the modest bra. When your breasts were exposed, he groaned and sat up, burying his face between them, licking and sucking at each nipple in turn while you draped your arms around his shoulders and threw your head back in pleasure.

Opie’s fingers were on the fastening of your pants, unbuttoning them as he worshiped your tits, his moans rumbling against your skin. You were heated all over, aching for him in a way you’d never ached for anything. His name left your lips in a gasp when he pulled away from your breasts, dragging you back down onto the bed so he could get his hand inside your pants.

His fingers found your clit like he knew your body better than you did and you cried out, arching on the bed. A frustrated grunt left his lips when the tightness of your pants wouldn’t accommodate the entirety of his huge hand and Opie shifted onto his knees, practically tearing the fabric from your legs.

You were exposed, wearing only your panties and socks - you didn’t even know where your shoes were or when you’d kicked them off. Opie still had his boots and all of his clothing on and for a second, you hesitated. He noticed and frowned, pausing with his hands on your bare thighs.

“You okay?”

Nodding, you realized how heavily you were breathing and just how aroused you were. You hadn’t been this horny outside of your heat and that wasn’t due for weeks. But you knew you couldn’t walk out of this room without feeling him, without having him inside you.

It didn’t matter that you’d known him for less than a day.

You already knew Opie could love you better than any man, Alpha or Beta, ever could. And you knew you could feel the same for him.

Opie smiled, leaning over to kiss you, distracting you as he worked your panties down your thighs. “Opie…” you whispered, “it’s not fair if I’m the only naked one.” He stopped, chuckling as he pulled back and slid off of the bed, standing straight.

“Well, then,” he drawled, “in the interests of fairness.” His fingers clasped his belt and he unbuckled it, staring at you intently. You swallowed, holding yourself up on your elbows, panties half around your hips. Opie kicked his boots off, unzipping his pants. Sliding them down his thighs, he stepped out of them and tossed them to the side, pulling off his cut and his shirt until he was only dressed in his black boxers.

You licked your lips at the bulge in the front.

“Now we’re even,” he quipped, crawling back onto the bed, covering your body with his. You moaned into his mouth, cupping his bearded cheek. Opie slotted his knees between your legs, kissing you hungrily as his fingers pulled the flimsy cotton of your panties to the side. One thick digit teased your entrance and you whimpered, lifting your hips to try and get him to go faster.

“Now who’s eager?”

You pouted at him. “You’re teasing.”

“I’m getting you worked up?” he asked, smirking and you scowled. “Baby, you’ve got such a hungry little pussy.” His finger penetrated you and you gasped, arching your tits up into his face. “But I’ve got a big Alpha cock that’s gonna make you feel all better.”

“Opie, please,” you begged, clutching at his shoulders in desperation for more. Opie lowered himself a little more, working his finger in and out of you faster as you shuddered around him.

“Na-uh, darlin’,” he scolded. “I know what you want. Want my knot, buried right,” he added a second finger and you just about lost your mind, “here. And you’ll get it. ‘M just makin’ sure I don’t hurt you.” Oh god. You couldn’t breathe, despite swallowing lungfuls of air. The sheets twisted underneath you as Opie kept working his fingers in and out of your soaked channel until you were crying out, completely forgetting that you were in an unlocked bedroom in a clubhouse full of bikers.

Opie pulled back when your body went slack, leaving you sweating on the covers. He dragged your panties down and stood straight, removing his boxers. You lifted your head, crawling backward up the pillows, staring at his thick cock as he stroked it.

It was… proportionate to the rest of him.

Definitely.

“Spread those pretty thighs for me, Omega,” Opie rumbled and you did as he asked without hesitating, practically salivating over the thought of that monster filling you to the brim. You could see the darker shade of his knot at the base and you wondered how thick it would feel inside you. “You’ve wanted this since you scented me last night.”

You nodded, holding your breath, suddenly calm as he advanced.

His warmth was everywhere and you easily surrender to his demanding kisses, pulling him flush with your body. Opie fisted his cock with one hand and teased you with the tip, applying the smallest amount of pressure until you whined.

The second he started to push into you, you were lost. He groaned as your tight wet heat enveloped him, forcing him to pull back several times so your body could adjust to the intrusion. It wasn’t an uncomfortable sensation, more unfamiliar, but the pleasure was quickly outweighing the discomfort. With one more thrust, he was buried to the hilt, sliding his arms either side of you to lean in and resume kissing you.

You responded to each touch, prompting him to move sooner than he would have liked but Opie already knew that he was completely and utterly yours. He’d been entranced since he laid eyes on you, even more so when he caught your sweet scent. Now, he never wanted to let go of it.

He could feel you already shuddering underneath him, whimpering into his mouth and lifting your legs to try and get him closer. Opie growled when you clenched around him, feeling his knot starting to thicken already. “You gonna cum for me, baby?”

Nodded with your bottom lip securely squished between your teeth, you muffled your own cries and Opie lifted a little and started to fuck you in earnest. The gentle touch was gone, left with urgency and you rolled your head to the side, exposing your throat to him.

The submissive gesture, the acceptance of presenting to him like that made Opie’s end come faster than he thought. You cried out as his knot swelled, filling you completely and utterly, thick spurts of cum warming your belly. Opie couldn’t hold out, not with the way you were laid out, throat bare and body shaking from pleasure.

His teeth sank into the spot just above your pulse point, right where it would be visible. You screamed and clung to him, a renewed orgasm making your pussy flutter around his knot. With one last grunt against your throat, Opie finished, gasping when he pulled away with your blood on his lips.

“Fuck,” you whimpered, almost unable to keep your eyes open. Opie shielded your body as the door flew wide, Jax and Tigs standing in the doorway with shock on their face.

“Get the fuck out!” Opie roared and the two men disappeared rapidly, the slam of the door echoing through the clubhouse. He looked down at you, smiling languidly as your hormone-addled brain tried to soak up all the oxytocin. “Shit, I’m sorry -”

“Hmm,” you managed to focus on him and tried to stop being a puddle for a few seconds, “what?”

“I marked you,” he murmured, covering your neck with one huge paw. The wound was already sealing and would heal within days, leaving behind an Alpha mark, Opie’s Alpha mark. “I shouldn’t -”

“I don’t care,” you insisted, letting your eyes fall shut. “I’m… I’m really tired.” Opie didn’t move, watching your face as you struggled to stay awake, a dopey expression on your features. A smile tugged at his lips. “Could we cuddle?”

He laughed quietly, withdrawing from your body and laying beside you, pulling you into his arms. “I’m a pretty good big spoon,” he informed you and you giggled lightly. “We’re gonna have to talk about this, Y/N.”

“I know,” you acknowledged, yawning. “But…”

“But?”

“I never thought I’d feel like this about anyone,” you admitted quietly, opening your eyes again. Opie’s breath was soft on the back of your neck. “And I know you have a dangerous life, I’m not an idiot but -”

“Ssh,” he soothed, holding you closer as he dragged the covers over the both of you. “Get some sleep. We’ll talk later.”


End file.
